A Touch of Darkness
by Yami Bakura's Twin Soul
Summary: Bakura's mind has completely given into the darkness and now he desires freedom. With the help of Marik, Yami Bakura will take on the Pharoah and defeat him. This time, without the use of cards and with the full power that resides within himself.
1. An Ode to Darkness

And now, I bathe in my element. Bask in the darkness of my own creation.

The poems that will be at the beginning are mine.

My challenge to the audience is this:

What are the poems about?

Let's see who can interpret every piece of my poem.

Reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Chapter 1**

**An Ode to Darkness**

_Oh comfort in the darkness which wraps around the frozen body_

_Surrounded by nothingness seeking a soul_

_Ratings of a raving lunatic amidst a beautiful symphony_

_As painters paint on pure white canvases with blood red_

_Where falls the lily?_

_On head or heart or hand or soul?_

_The prince and the lady come for them_

_Purity stained, the lily opens only for their touch_

_The prince and the lady reach out with sweet stillness_

_Collecting lost children they never bore._

The darkness holds such sweet comfort. Comfort in pain. Comfort in the lack of light, the lack of sight. The darkness in his soul room was courtesy of Ryou, who feared Bakura's darkest hours. He laughed at such petty fear. What Ryou should fear was not the darkness, but the fire of the anger. Darkness only fed his anger. It left a void from which the sickening disease of wrath could grow. The mental illness within him thrived on such solitude.

Deep within him he felt his spirit writhe with hatred and desire. Hatred for the world around him, and desire for freedom. His dark heart grasped at the warm idea of revenge, but revenge on who? The Pharaoh, that was who. In the end, the Pharaoh was the one who stood in his way constantly. A feeling gripped at him like a fearsome wraith about to unleash terrible evils upon the world.

He hungered for something. His hunger was so great that it ate at every fiber of his being. Cold fingers aching to do something clawed at the skin of the arms they belonged to. In desperation he clawed his face, thinking, pondering, and scrutinizing everything. It was beautifully painful. The feeling was beyond passion and bordering beyond obsession. Sickening twisted images floated in the darkness of what he desired.

Too long had he been trapped. Too long had his light had his way. Too long had the Pharaoh won. Too long had a stack of paper and ink decide his fate. Let's see how true magic faced against the other Yami. He reached within himself to unlock his own mind. There was a secret there. A secret only the darkness could understand, could unlock. There was is soul monster, the creature that had been his companion in Egypt. This was modern day though, so he needed a way to free himself and the beast without frightening too many people too soon.

He drew upon the power of his beast and absorbed it into his soul. Sweet painful waves of power flowed through him and he gave himself to his favorite demon. His first step towards true freedom was beginning in the form of a revelation. That revelation was that cards weren't the only way. He had played by the rules for far too long. Freedom came by not playing by the rules. Now that his soul would be infused with his own soul card he would be immortal. It was so simple, yet for some reason, in his sanity he never though of it.

He laughed whole heartedly from the stupidity of it all. If the world had been given to the insane it would be taught the power of true intelligence. Only the dark knew intelligence because the light was too meek to understand the true power of power itself. That was the problem with light, it always trusted in the goodness around them rather than the strength in themselves. No longer would he play by the rules of light.

He had finally broken free of the chains that held him down. He had broken free of the prison in his mind. Finally, after thousands of years, he had broken the binding in his mind. Finally, he had thoroughly, completely, and fully, snapped.


	2. Breaking Through

This chapter will be more for the purpose of explaining so that you can understand things a little better when the time comes. Just a forewarning. I will be creating my own rules for this fan fiction. I haven't seen the anime in four years so I'm far behind but I haven't lost my liking for the show….I just need to spice up my story somehow and I figured that stepping off of the known road would be just the thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Chapter 2**

**Breaking Through**

_Here I stand with my heart in my hand_

_Lost in a sea of fireflies_

_The drums roll the passing of time_

_The heavens split to take me in_

_Where do we fall if we do not jump?_

_Spread your wings before the lily opens_

_Embrace the wind before you fall_

_The apple is only tasted if you take a bite_

_The lemon is only sweet without it._

Bakura calmed himself. If he was to leave the darkness he must calm the dark turmoil within him. Only then would his hikari let him free. With deep concentration the stirring about him slowed and a small amount of light broke through.

"Are you ready now?" came Ryou's soft voice. His weakness was as plain as day. The boy was too soft.

"Yes," Bakura replied with calmness. He was patient. If he waited thousands of years to be free from the ring he could always wait a few more moments. Time had taught him the lesson of patience well.

Once he was free he turned on his partner. To his surprise, Ryou didn't protest much. It took him by surprise but none the less the boy didn't fight much. It was suspicious, and for that he kept a tighter hold on the hikari. His mind had formulated a crude plan but he couldn't do things on his own.

He took in his surroundings for a moment. He was in Ryou's room and it was midday. It was time to pay someone a visit so that he could break the news. Without another moments hesitation he dashed out the room and out the house. There was only one other person who would be willing to help him. The two had become close friends and Bakura trusted no other like he trusted this man. Marik.

----------------

Marik stared across the room at his friend with an expressionless face. Something in him had changed and he could feel something was definitely different. There was a fire in Bakura's eyes that spoke of a madness beyond his normal insanity and yet there was something very set. This would certainly be interesting.

"I need your help," Bakura stated, "I have a change of plans."

Marik raised his eyebrow and smirked. "I'm listening."

"I'm going to kill the Pharaoh."

There was a long moment of silence as Marik thought this over. This was far different from any card game they had played. This was blunt and serious, with certain complications that would be put in place if Bakura wasn't careful.

"Do you realize what you're saying?" Marik questioned as he picked up a glass of whisky from the coffee table.

"I understand perfectly well what I'm saying," Bakura growled in response. He leaned back and stared deeply into his counterparts eyes.

"So, you don't mind that you would have to kill Yugi?" Marik asked with a smirk. He didn't like the kid and was glad to have a chance to be rid of the kid.

"Yes, I know that well." By the look on Marik's face he had managed to tickle his interest with a treat.

"You would have to have the magic involved to seal Yami into Yugi's body. How do you plan on doing that without triggering Yami's power?" Marik asked with genuine curiosity. Things would soon be getting interesting.

"I don't care about the Pharaoh's power. I only care about killing him. As for the power, I already have it." Marik nearly choked on his whisky which made Bakura's smirk into a smile.

"How did you manage that?" Marik was still recovering from the liquor caught in his throat.

"My hikari was rather stupid. He would lock me up in darkness to keep me out of the way when I got too…out of hand. Eventually I gained the wrath necessary to break the barrier between me and what I needed." Marik's eyes begged Bakura to continue. "I fused my soul with that of my soul monster's. The monster that gave me so much power when I was in Egypt. Through that soul I have access to all the powers locked away in the shadow realm and I have the strength to use it."

Marik's hand was beginning to shake and so he put his glass down before he dropped it. The rules had certainly changed. Marik had never heard of anyone other than a pharaoh successfully accomplishing what Bakura was claiming. The power of the shadow realm was something every pharaoh inherited by right, but usually they did not use it out of fear. Such magic was so powerful that it could destroy the world. This was getting dangerous. Marik loved anything dangerous.

"The thing I feel I need to do first is kill Ryou and I may need your help," Bakura said as he leaned over and picked up his own glass of whisky. He relaxed back into the sofa and took a gulp.

Marik's brows furrowed. "I though Ryou was useful to you. He is rather intelligent after all."

"The little bastard is the one who continually sealed me in the darkness to keep me out of the way when I could have handled things myself," the former tomb robber spat back.

Marik thought it through. Ryou didn't need to seal Bakura away in darkness to keep him out of the way. Bakura was clever, but he wasn't very observant. "Why would Ryou need to seal you in darkness to keep you out of the way? Why not just lock you in your soul room?"

Bakura mulled it over for a moment. "What are you saying? Ryou can't know about the magic in the shadow realm or how to unlock it."

"Isn't his father into archaeology? And doesn't Ryou have an interest in ancient occult matters?" the Egyptian pointed out, "I see no reason why Ryou wouldn't already know this. He is a smart boy. Besides, he's served you well and willingly. So why would he turn around?"

Bakura had to admit, his friend had a point. Still, he wouldn't release Ryou until the time was right, just like always. "I'm going to need something."

Marik picked his glass up again and smiled. "What do you need?"

"I want my freedom from this body eventually, and I'm going to need something to channel my new energy with," he replied while taking another gulp, "I need the Shadow Stone of the Valley of the Dead. If I'm not mistaken we'll need to break into the museum in order to do that won't we?"

Marik's smile was from ear to ear. "How handy that I happen to know a lot about this museum and the location of the item."

"How handy indeed."

"Tomb robber till the end Bakura," Marik said with a laugh and a raise of his glass.

"No," the thief replied while sitting up, "For eternity."

**Author's Note:**

I have been getting plenty of hits but only one review so far. It would be nice if I got a few more reviews. Like I've said, reviews are extremely important to me as a writer. It helps me grow and learn. The more reviews you give me the better my writing will get. I especially appreciate constructive criticism.


	3. Action

I am done with disclaimers. You know already.

**Chapter 3**

**Action**

_Sands are long in passing_

_But sands are never lost_

_Books may be long in burning_

_But words never die_

_Magic is long in passing_

_But magic is never gone_

_A stone is long in crumbling_

_But its grains are always there._

_Shadows remain in long lost corners_

_And I am a shadow of time._

It took a while before Bakura could break into the museum. He had spent his days at Marik's house planning and scrutinizing the layout of the museum. Marik had taken the time to walk through the building and plot everything on paper. He had one diagram showing the entire layout and several other papers showing the details of each room they would need to know.

All of this took weeks, and Bakura took the time to help his friend by passing by and looking for the cameras. He spent little time around the item he searched so he wouldn't draw attention to himself. The good thing about the item was that it was hidden. The bad thing was that it was hidden.

The problem with the item was that it was within a closed sarcophagus of an ancient pharaoh of Egypt. The pharaoh's tomb dated back to a time before Yami Yugi. Bakura knew about this pharaoh. He had wanted to plunder his tomb once before but when he learned of the man's power he respected the resting spot and abandoned his plan. Now he found himself after the man's resting spot yet again.

The Pharaoh's name was Ankh-Amun-Ra. He was a legend among kings as being the one and only man to tap into the true powers hidden away in the shadow realm. It was through the legend that Bakura had learned about another item of value. It was a book that Ankh-Amun-Ra had written called The Book of lost Shadows. In Egypt, Bakura had sought the book and found the secrets of the shadow realm. Through that he also knew that anyone with any small connection to the shadow realm could not touch the Shadow Stone of the Valley of the Dead, or they would suffer a horrible death and have their soul destroyed.

Bakura also knew that the only way one could touch the stone, and wield it's power was through the hidden magic of the shadow realm because its power protected the person. The one with such power would be able to touch the stone and control the darkness they harnessed.

Because of this Bakura was the only one who could steal the stone. Ants crawled under his skin from his excitement. He didn't care what he had to do to get the item, as long as he obtained it. He preferred not to make a scene so that the Pharaoh wouldn't have a forewarning.

The night had finally come when they would break into the museum. The wonderful thing was that Marik knew the people that worked in the building and had gained their trust. Late in the afternoon Marik walked into the museum casually and checked the place out for any complications. The building would close in half an hour but he didn't mind. That was exactly what he wanted. He had a small walkie talkie in his pocket that he had bought in a toy store. It was on and ready to receive messages from Bakura when the time came. In his other pocket was the millennium rod.

An announcement came over the speakers announcing that the museum was about to close and the Egyptian smirked. Marik waited for the night guard to appear before doing anything else. He didn't have to wait long.

Back at Marik's house, Bakura was waiting patiently for the clock to reach seven. It was late enough in the year that it would be late into the night by then. The cold air outside would ensure that fewer people would be outside. He was glad for that. Darkness was his best friend, next to Marik of course.

Once the clock struck seven the tomb robber stood up and stretched. It was time for him to make his move. Casually he opened the door and took a step outside. He sighed to take in the cold, dry air. The darkness was perfect. Clouds obscured the full moon above him. The night was truly perfect.

As he walked down the streets and through the alleyways he kept his ears open for any gangs that could cause him trouble. Fortunately it was a quiet night. The silence didn't last long though.

A few yards away from his destination he heard soft footsteps. He stopped to analyze what he was hearing. The steps were delicate and had a feminine rhythm about them. He stopped when he saw a figure turn a corner. Even in the darkness he recognized the figure. He allowed his voice to take on the softer tone of Ryou's and said, "Tea? What are you doing out here so late at night?"

The girl jumped at the surprise and looked up. "Ryou? I was looking for you! You haven't been at school for so long, I was worried. I was about to go visit you at your house. You haven't been answering the phone at all. This isn't like you, are you alright?"

Bakura mentally growled. The girl was always annoying. Now she was meddling. Still, he kept his cool and stuck to his plan. "I'm alright. I've just been sick and I guess I forgot to turn the phone's ringer back on. I turned it off a while ago so that people wouldn't wake me up. I'm fine now though."

He heard the girl sigh and take a few steps closer to him. "I'm so glad. I suppose that means we'll see you again at school soon right?"

Unfortunately for Tea the clouds parted at that moment and Tea gasped. Since he had broken free from his Hikari he had decided to change his appearance to something more suitable. He was dressed all in black with leather pants and a black shirt decorated with an angry Anubis surrounded with black flames. He wore a thick black leather jacket with silver buttons and studs on the shoulders. Around his neck was a silver pendant with a silver Ankh over the millennium ring and he wore silver spike earrings much like Marik's. Around his waist was a black leather belt with a silver buckle carved with the face of Anubis and a menacing knife tucked behind it and to the side. The most stunning change, however, was that he had cut his hair. It was barely touching his shoulders.

He stared down at the frightened girl and gave her the most menacing smirk he could muster. She began to tremble. "You're the darker Ryou. Where's Ryou? What are you planning on doing?"

"My name is Bakura Touzku-Oh. The king of thieves," he replied with his normal voice, "and now you have become quite a burden." She shrunk back and tried to scream when she saw the look in his eyes. She tried to scream and run but nothing would work. Bakura's smile widened and he reached into his jacket.

Tea stood frozen as she looked down the barrel of a black forty five with a silencer. "P-p-please," she stammered, "I won't tell anyone you were here!"

"I don't trust you," he said. He pulled the trigger and stood straighter when he saw her body fall to the ground with a heavy thud. "What a nasty surprise Yugi will have the next day," he mumbled as the clouds covered the moon again. He stepped over her body, making sure that his feet didn't touch her or her blood.

He pulled the radio out of his pocket and pushed the button to talk to Marik. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," came the voice at the other end, "I'm having the night guard do all the work so that my finger prints aren't on the equipment. Once you tell me you're at the door I'll have him unlock it from in here."

"I'll be in there in a few minutes." He hurried down the alleys and turned a corner. There before him was the museum. His heart was pounding with excitement. Soon, he would have all the power he needed.

"I'm here," Bakura said, "Just tell me when you're ready."

"I have all security systems down, you just have to walk through the front door."

A small laugh escaped Bakura's lips. With a quick sprint, he was up the steps and in the building. The place was dark but it didn't matter. "I'm in." Soon, a few of the smaller lights came on from the other rooms.

"I have all the security camera's off and the guard is erasing the past half hour from all the tapes, but one of the security system's in the room you need to get into is still on. It's around the sarcophagus. To dismantle it you need to go towards a wall that has a small black door."

Jogging through the rooms he found the one he was looking for and stopped to look around. There, on the far left wall, was what he was looking for. "I see it."

"Good, don't move. The lasers are also around the box. You need to follow my instruction's very carefully. I see you, so you can trust me."

"I understand."

"There are four lasers between you and the box. Shuffle slowly towards the box until I tell you to stop, then I'll tell you to step over." Bakura followed all of his instructions until he reached the box. The last laser was right across the door. "I had the night guard go down and leave the key below the door. To turn off the last laser you need to turn the key to the right. Be careful." Bakura followed the instructions perfectly.

"Now, open the door and punch in the numbers: 639817"

Bakura slipped on a pair of latex gloves and once he typed the numbers in he heard something shut off. Carefully he walked over to the sarcophagus and looked down at it. It was out in the open so he just had to open the lid. As he lifted the golden cover he felt his stomach clench. This was a man he had respect. This was, however, the pharaoh that gave his successors the right to the magic. When he reminded himself of that he relaxed.

He placed the heavy lid on the floor as he opened the wooden box that was within. There, in the faint light was the mummified body of Ankh-Amun-Ra decorated in rich jewels. Around his neck was a jewel darker than the darkest black. It didn't even reflect light. Even in it's blackness Bakura could see something swirling within it.

Carefully he reached out and touched the stone. It was alive in his hands with raw power. He broke the chain it was on and removed it from the tomb. He closed the wooden box and then proceeded to remove the ankh from the chain around his neck. He slipped the pendant in his pocket and placed the stone on the chain instead. It felt good around his neck. The power reached into the millennium ring and into his soul. The stone pulsed when it felt the power that was coursing within him.

Bakura turned back to the sarcophagus and began to slip the golden lid back into place. "I have to give the night guard more instructions so I'll tell you the number combination right now. It's: 729364. Once you type it in you close the door and turn the key to the left first then to the right. The lasers will not turn on for another thirty seconds after. Leave through the back and meet me outside."

"Understood." He went back to sliding the lid on and was relieved when the task was done He began to make his way to the door when something caught his attention. It was a sound, too silent for untrained ears.

The lid had been magnetically rigged and it had set off a silent alarm. "Marik, get the hell out of here now. A silent alarm has just been set off!"

"What?" came an angry voice through the radio.

"Do what you have to do and run! Screw setting the system in here back in place. I'm getting out!"

"Fuck, I don't have time!"

"Shut up and hurry!" Bakura yelled. He could hear distant sirens screaming. They only had a few minutes before they could leave. Fortunately Marik had come on a bike it was one of the precautions they had decided to take. Unfortunately it could only carry one person. As Bakura ran down the halls he could hear the police surrounding the building.

"Marik, where is your bike?"

"Just outside the back door." It was a good thing and a bad thing. The police were completely surrounding the building.

----------------

**Author's note:** Thank you for the reviews I have received. I promise things will pick up next chapter.

Reviews Please!!!!


	4. Only a Taste

Now, lets see how Bakura and Marik get out of this one…

**Chapter 4**

**Only a Taste**

_Hell around the candle stick_

_Flammable as the tree_

_Fall away, oppressor_

_Or feel the fire trapped in me_

_Fall away, lowly theif_

_Or feel the wrath of your king_

_Fall away lowly Pharaoh,_

_Or find your master in me._

Bakura and Marik found each other at the back exit where the employees checked out. Police were entering the building from the front and were quickly catching up. Their best chance was outside. Marik, who was wearing a black sweater over an all black outfit, put his hood up to cover his face. Bakura didn't care if they saw his face, but in the case of Marik it was necessary.

"What do you plan on now?" the blonde Egyptian asked.

There was a small window on the door from which Bakura was observing the police from. They had surrounded the building quickly and were already in position. Bakura smirked. He turned to his friend and said, "Do you trust me?"

Marik nodded once with a serious look on his face.

"I will step outside first and when I call your name you get on your bicycle and ride away. Forget about the police, and don't stop for anything. Do you understand? Don't even panic." Marik looked at his friend with a puzzled expression but nodded none the less.

Bakura opened the door and stepped outside in front of the headlights. "Step outside and have your hands where we can see them," said an anonymous policeman.

The thief had his head down but he was smirking. He gladly obliged and lifted his hands above his head while raising his face to the heavens. Put his hand where they could see them indeed.

He tapped into the power within him and let it fill his soul. It was like an adrenaline rush but a hundred times stronger and with all the anger of Set's army in hell. It was as though Set himself was possessing him, and in many ways, he was. In his mind he remembered the Rite that was written in The Book of Lost Shadows. It was a Rite invoking Set, the god of chaos and destruction. It was a Rite that activated the stone. He bellowed them aloud with all the authority he could muster:

_Anet-hra-k, Nut! Auksh satet-v n amenta, hent en peteru; au teh an Tehuti, au hent en ehehui-v en maqet: un uat er Setekh teh-k-na Setekh ses-a. Anet-hra-k auksh au Suten heh anet-hra-k auksh au ka pvtu hennuti au ueh hennut er amentet, ueh er abtet, ueh er mehtet, ueh er quemeh-I; teh-k-na Setekh ses-a!_

_(Hail to thee, Nut! Oh daughter of the heaven, mistress of the sky; thou gift of Thoth, thou mistress of the interdimentional ladder: Open a way to Set let Set pass. Hail to thee oh thou king of eternity, hail to thee oh thou bull of four horns who hath one horn to the west, one horn to the east, one horn to the north, and one horn to the south; let Set pass!)_

Once the invocation was complete a darkness like the stone around his neck surrounded him like an aura. He felt he god of destruction pass through him and into the stone. He turned to Marik who stood wide eyed. It was a real spell that he himself had used before, but for the invocation of one's own god-self, also known as the Rite of Totem-Integration. This was a warped version, meant to allow Set into the world, or his power. From the looks of things, Bakura had succeeded.

"Go Marik," Bakura hissed. Marik obeyed. He jumped onto his bike which was beside Bakura against the wall and rode away as though all hell was behind him. Police were in front with guns pointed right at him. He rode on anyway and braced himself when they began to fire. The bullets never reached him. He felt something surround him, like the night sky itself had descended as a blanket.

Bakura waited for Marik to be out of sight before making his next move. The police didn't know what to do. He was far too powerful for them. They had never seen anything like what Bakura was demonstrating. He laughed to himself. This was only a taste, and now they would have another.

Time slowed and he drew his thoughts inward. He touched the darkness as though it were a lover, seducing it to join with him to be released into world to do his bidding. It stirred and trembled at his morbid affection as his soul entwined itself with the darkness. The power surged within him under sever pressure. It needed to be released, but it needed to be controlled. He sent his simple wish to the stone around his neck and then held his hands in front of him, palms toward the police.

The next instant was a beautiful eternity for Bakura, but only a second for the men. A power, like dark rushing water spilled forth from his hands like and angry horde. It enveloped the men and their vehicles, then destroyed them. Wails cried out in pain as their flesh was ripped from their bones and their limbs were torn apart. Blood boiled and organs ruptured. There would be no heaven for them in the afterlife without their bodies, but Bakura didn't mind.

The feeling was exhilarating. Like vomiting, but far more pleasurable. The magic was his wrath incarnate and it felt like an intense orgasm throughout his body. He could not help but laugh as his insanity took form and fulfilled its deep desires.

When it was over the sight was sickening. The men were now only piles of flesh, unrecognizable and gory. On last chuckle escaped the thief's lips, then he casually strode away. His power had reached around the museum and destroyed everyone. In the distance, the sound of helicopter blades approached.

He withdrew within himself again and asked for one more simple favor. Darkness opened to him and through darkness he traveled. To the eyes of an outsider it was as though he had disappeared. The form of travel was quick and he was back at Marik's house in the living room.

Half an hour later Marik returned. He stood tall but he was visibly shaking. Bakura wondered if it was because he understood the Rite or if had stayed to watch. The white haired Egyptian watched his friend intently from the comfort of the couch.

"Well?" Bakura asked. Marik stopped and stared at his friend a moment.

"Well what? You just obliterated a police force. I thought you didn't want to give Yami any warnings." Marik pointed out.

"He won't know it's me."

"You're the only one he knows that has the wrath necessary to obtain the powers of the Shadow Realm. It won't take long before he figures it out." The two stared at each other a moment before Bakura's smile broke the spell.

"I think I have another change of plans," he said, "but first I need to fix something." Marik said nothing and watched with curiosity as Bakura stood and closed his eyes. His figure became fuzzy and a glow surrounded him. From the soft violet light a figure was forced out. Marik cringed at first, expecting to see some creature from hell, but instead he saw the crumpled, naked form of Ryou.

The glow subsided and Bakura had transformed. He was now tan and far more muscular with a pale scar on the right side of his face. Violet eyes stared down at the curled form of his former Hikari.

"Stand up," Bakura commanded.

Ryou looked around for a moment and blushed but he obeyed. The two stared at each other for a few moments. Bakura's gaze bore into the younger boy with an intensity that would have set Ryou on fire.

"So you did it?" Ryou asked with a calm look on his face. The question surprised Bakura but he didn't show it.

"What are you saying?"

"You're anger allowed you to merge with your soul monster, didn't it? You did it. You have the power to defeat Atem, Yami Yugi."

Marik smiled to himself. He was right. Bakura was confused for a moment but the confusion passed quickly. It was amazing, but as he stared into the eyes of his former Hikari he saw a hidden malice staring back at him. He remembered the authority in Ryou's voice when he demanded to know who was speaking to him from the ring. As meek as the boy looked, he was not one to be messed with. He disguised himself behind a mask of meekness to fool everyone and in so doing he helped Touzoku. Deep inside he was proud of Ryou. He had been loyal, even if he was difficult to understand.

Unexpectedly, Ryou fell to one knee and bowed to his former darkness. "Hail to you, Touzoku-oh, King of Thieves. I am your servant, now and forever." He looked up into the older man's face and smiled before allowing his gaze to fall respectively back to the floor.

"What a pleasant surprise," Bakura mumbled, "I didn't expect this, but I will test you to see how honest you really are." He held his hand out and a coin appeared with two different faces on each side. "Two sides of one coin. I need you take this coin and place it up against the puzzle somehow. Then, I want you to make sure Yugi touches it. It will seal Yami to his body."

Marik chuckled to himself. Even if Yami wanted to cast himself out of Yugi's body he wouldn't be able to. He never liked the little brat anyway, so they would hit two birds with one stone. There was just one problem.

"How do you know you'll beat Yami?" Marik asked. Bakura was shocked that his friend would question his abilities. "Yami has beaten you far too many times to trust you right now."

"Atem is the king of games, not the king of magic. I did not become the king of thieves through cards alone. I became the king of thieves by knowing more about magic than anyone. Magic is my blood," he explained, "Let's see what a Pharaoh who fears his own power can do against a master like me who fears nothing."

Ryou stood. "I believe in you Bakura. I always have. Sometimes I was afraid, but now I'm not afraid of you. Not because I see no reason to fear you, but because I know you. I know your spirit like you thought you knew mine. I will do whatever you ask of me." He reached out and took the coin. "From now on, you are Touzoku and I am Bakura."

Touzoku nodded with a vicious grin. He was glad he had hesitated before killing Ryou. Things were definitely looking up for him. He closed his eyes a moment and took a deep breath, letting the rushing feeling of the power in him run through him like blood.

"So what is your change of plans Touzoku?" Marik asked with expectation.

Touzoku tilted his head back and rolled his eyes so they fell on his friend. An impish grin was plastered on his face. "I plan to take everything from Atem, and have him watch as I sit at his throne. Then, from my place as Pharaoh, I will finally kill him."

----------------

**WARNING**: The spell that Touzoku recited was a real Egyptian Rite. It is a variation of a Rite of Totem-Integration. It is in the real ancient Egyptian language. It may have errors in its spelling and you may not know how to pronounce it correctly, but it is still possibly dangerous. I don't know what will happen. I seriously doubt that invoking Set is a good thing for anyone. Most likely, nothing will happen, but it's better to be safe than sorry. I made the variation myself for security purposes but only in the usage of Set's name.

Why did I put the spell in? Because I love Egypt. It's the reason why I love Yu-Gi-Oh. I just had to give you all a taste of real Egypt. It is my gift to you.

If you are grateful, please review.

_Peri hena reswet._

Go forth with joy.


	5. Loss

Pardon my lateness in updating but things have come up. Not to mention I've been tired. I usually write at night to help the mood of the story. Anyway, I'm glad some of you liked the Egyptian of the last chapter. Now this chapter will be from the points of view of many people.

**----------------**

**Chapter 5**

**Loss**

**----------------**

_Lonely in my prison_

_lost to the sands of time,_

_once I was a king, a god,_

_guardian of the afterlife._

_In mourning they turned to me,_

_the people with broken hearts._

_But now the times are long past_

_the prayers long gone silent._

_Now I'm just a lonely relic_

_dead to the hearts of men._

Yugi had gotten home from school and plopped down in front of the television with Joey, Tristan, and Ryou. It had been a good day but the absence of Tea had been worrying them. At least Ryou was back.

"What'd you guys wanna watch?" Yugi asked as he picked up the remote.

"C'mon, gimme da remote! I'll just scan through da channels till we find somethin' good." Joey protested. For a while the two of them wrestled and somewhere in the mess one of them turned the television on.

The news was on and it caught their attention. Joey, who had his foot in the middle of Yugi's stomach and was on top, fell to the ground when he saw the broadcast.

Sirens blared in the background as the announcer spoke. "The entire police force was obliterated with an unknown weapon. No one was left alive and no suspects have been located. There are suspicions of terrorist activity but nothing of this nature has occurred before. Police investigating the surrounding area discovered the body of a teenage high school girl named…."

The room was dead silent as everyone stared at the screen. Tears welled up in Yugi's eyes as he stared on with his ruby orbs. Tea's picture was on television, and she was dead. Shot in the head.

Yami was watching too and the news was like a knife through the heart. Something wasn't right. It wasn't right at all and everyone knew. From what the news had said, the police had been ripped to shreds and left as piles of gory meat. The millennium ring had the power to rip people apart, but not like this. That night Tea had said she would visit Ryou in to see how he was doing. Ryou, it wasn't Ryou. But could it be the thief? It didn't make sense. Never had Bakura shown such great power since his life in ancient Egypt. Even then, it was with the help of his soul monster.

Fear and sadness flooded through him like a poison. Something was coming. Something was here, and he had to be prepared. unfortunately, his main suspect was Ryou's Yami, but he couldn't let the police do anything. It had to be between him and the thief, just like always. He watched Ryou, but he seemed just as shocked as everyone. Ryou never was awake when his Yami did things, or willing to watch. He was a good friend in a trap. Yami feared for Ryou.

----

Night had come like a black blanket of terror. Ryou knew that Yugi would have a hard time sleeping so for the rest of the evening he suggested they all take a walk. Because of the situation, it was a long walk and when everyone had decided to go home sleep was hovering over them.

Still, Ryou waited until midnight to do anything. He wore Marik's black sweater and kept the hood over his head to hide his bright white hair. The rest of his clothes were black to help him hide in the shadows. In his pocket was the coin.

In order to get to Yugi's window he had to scale the wall. He knew how to scale a wall from the things he had learned from Touzoku. It wasn't difficult. The difficult part was staying on the wall considering the strain it put on his legs to keep him from falling.

He peered into the room and saw Yugi fast asleep. Beside him was the puzzle. Ryou's fingers tried carefully to open the window and fortunately he found that it wasn't locked. The window slid up silently and the sleeping Yugi was not disturbed. Now his other problem was Yami. He had always been able to sense the Pharaoh's presence but this time it seemed as though Atem wasn't awake. It was a good thing. The emotional strain probably left the spirit wanting solitude. Everything was going smoothly.

Carefully, Ryou stepped into the room and headed to the puzzle. It was right beside Yugi's head. Silently he pulled out the coin and touched it to the puzzle. There was a strange, soft glow and then all was still. Only vaguely did it seem to bother the sleeping youth.

Ryou looked down at his friend with a silent hatred. He shared one thing in common, he loved his Yami like Yugi loved his. This meant that he was prepared to do anything for him that he wanted. The hatred stirred in him as he watched Yugi's chest rise and fall with a steady rhythm. He wanted to kill the boy now. Kill him and get it over with. Touzoku had other plans though that he must respect.

He thought of a way that he might leave the coin in Yugi's path without anyone else touching it. That was the most important thing now. He couldn't risk touching the coin to Yugi's hand while he was sleeping. He could wake up, and then all would be ruined.

He looked around and saw his backpack. It was perfect. Only Yugi touched that backpack and only Yugi would find it.

He dropped the coin in and then began to head back. He stopped only for a moment to look back at the sleeping figure. A smirk crossed his face that make him look more like Touzoku than himself. Finally he left with a sense of pride.

----------------

School didn't start again until the day after the incident. Yugi sat in his classroom pulling his books out when something flashed like a glint of metal. He didn't think much of it at first but after a few more moments he got curious. Ryou watched from behind him. with great expectation. His heart pounded in his chest and it took everything in his power to keep his breathing steady.

Atem was awake but he didn't notice the coin. Yugi's curiosity caught his interest and he looked through his Hikari's eyes. The coin caught both of their attention but in different ways. Yugi was curious, Yami was startled. He tried to stop Yugi but it was too late. Fingers touched the cold metal and Yami screamed.

The scream caused Yugi to topple backwards. Ryou hid his smirk. It had worked perfectly. Touzoku would be proud.

Yami was still screaming as he felt needles scratching through his skin in the thousands. He convulsed as he felt his soul being squeezed into Yugi's body. It was a tremendous pressure but there was more. Something in his soul opened. He felt a dreaded darkness flood through him. It was a darkness that he had been all to glad to be rid of, but now it was back.

Yugi had managed to crawl back into his seat but he was struggling to gain control of himself as the crushing feeling began to overwhelm him. It felt like he was being pressed up against a stiff cloth wall, and the cloth was beginning to smother his breathing.

Seeing Yugi struggling excited Ryou. It was overwhelming joy that he had to suppress as he watched his friend fight against the power. Despite his joy he had to act normal. He rushed to Yugi's side and held his friend. "Are you alright Yugi?"

Yugi nodded and cringed.

"No you're not. I'm taking you to the nurse." Yugi tried to push his friend away but Ryou didn't let him. They didn't need the teacher's permission. It was obvious that something was seriously wrong. They made their way to the nurses office. Ryou acted as Yugi's crutch but soon he passed out and Ryou had to carry him.

Through the ring Touzoku still had a connection with Ryou and he was watching everything. It was perfect. Everything was perfect. Ryou had proven himself. He would grant him eternal life, and a position as his right hand man along side Marik. A grin spread across his face and he laughed a rolling, full-hearted laugh. The gods were on his side, and now he would finish his job to fuse himself more closely to his power. Atem would die, and he would be the one to send him to hell. Nothing could be more perfect.

Marik was leaning against a wall with a glass of expensive wine in his hand. He was ready for the celebration and when Touzoku laughed he took a drink. He savored the red drink as though it were the Pharaoh's blood before swallowing. He licked his lips and grinned silently to himself. A cycle was restarting. It was like the ancient struggle between Osiris and Set, but this time it would be Osiris, not Horus, who would fight against Set. This time, Set would be victorious and the world would be restored to the former glory of Egypt. All was good.

---------------

Author's Note: I'm building things slowly. You'll like the next chapter though, I promise. You'll see just what Touzoku's plan is.


	6. Beginning

To all my reviewers so far, thank you. I'd like to read some of your works of art soon so excpect some reviews!!!!

You'll like this chapter. Trust me.

**Chapter 6**

**Beginning**

_Ink on the paper_

_Foot to the earth_

_A staff in the ground_

_And a push foreword._

_Clear the way for the king of thieves_

_He makes his presence known._

_Stand weary, Pharaoh,_

_Your master comes._

Touzoku sat on the living room floor dressed in black robes with his eyes closed. Marik stood behind him wearing similar robes to be a witness for the gods. Around the room incense was burning releasing the delicate perfume of musk. Touzoku inhaled deeply and concentrated on finding Set, who was now residing in his soul. If he was to fight the Pharaoh and have more power over the world he had to make the ultimate sacrifice. He had to sacrifice his soul by giving it to Set and then allowing the void within him to become Set himself.

Touzoku straightened and exhaled. He found the dark presence within him, ready for the words to set him free.

_An au unna ni Peta, en ta, resu meh mehta, meh amenta, meh abta; Nuk Setekh, nuk met, nuk djerew. Un mit-a. Nuk un rekesh-eksh-eth. Nuk shew!_

(If ye are in heaven or on earth, in the south, or in the north, or in the west, or in the east; I am set, I am death, I am the end. I shall not die. I am he who is not known. I am free!)

Within him, Touzoku could feel something stir like an angry demon. He felt his soul being ripped from him and then Set took over. His thoughts merged with the dark god and he became as the dark one himself.

Marik stifled his laughter. He was happy, beyond happy, beyond words. Touzoku's eyes opened and he stood. Marik was confused by the silent gesture but he watched, waited for a change. He felt the new power and he knew everything had gone smoothly, but something in his friend's stance told him something else was going on.

"Tristan is coming," Touzoku said as though in reply to Marik's silent question. He turned to his friend and stretched his hand out behind him. "He has a gun, so I'm going to give you protection." Marik nodded as he felt an invisible force surround him like a blanket.

The door knocked then burst open. A gun was pointed right at Touzoku's forehead. "You're not a stupid as you look Tristan," the thief growled with a smile.

"It's plain as day, you freak! Tea was going to visit Ryou when she died. That same night the museum had been broken into and a whole police force destroyed…I only know two people who would have done something like that. Marik, and darker Bakura. So I come in here and find you. Who are you, and why did you do it?"

Touzoku stepped up to Tristan until the gun was touching his forehead. "Who am I? My name is Touzoku. Why did I do it? Because I could."

Tristan's eyes widened and he growled. "What the hell did she do to deserve it?"

The thief sighed and rested his head against the gun. "You're boring me. If you want to shoot, then shoot. I'm not going anywhere, but can you do me a favor and at least close the door behind you?"

Tristan stepped forward and kicked the door closed behind him. "Why don't you move? Fight me damn it!"

Touzoku sighed and stepped back. "Fine then, I'll fight you." He stretched his hand out to the side and a sword materialized.

Tristan frowned. "A sword against a gun? What good will that do you?" Touzoku raised his sword to strike with all the intent in his eyes. Tristan opened fire. Three bullets went through the thief as though he were smoke. No effect. In panic he fired two more shots and a wide, toothy, grin spread across Touzoku's face. One more bullet fired and all the gun did was click. Tristan continued to squeeze the trigger in fruitless effort.

"The good thing about blades," the thief said as he knocked the gun aside with the sword, "is that they don't need to be reloaded." Tristan tried to back up but Marik was behind him. He had pulled the knife out of the rod and now had it pressed up against Tristan's back.

"Coming here, was not very wise," Marik said with a venomous hiss, "Bakura is not pleased." Tristan's eyes widened when he heard the familiar name. Touzoku swiped the sword across his stomach watching organs spill out from the open wound. Tristan screamed and coughed. Marik caught him and slit his throat then Touzoku placed his hand around the new wound.

"I won't let him die so quickly," Touzoku explained, "I want Yugi to see this eventually. I want Atem to watch this one die when the time comes. He will serve me well."

"What do you plan on now?" Marik asked with curious hunger.

Touzoku closed his eyes and reached Ryou through the ring. "Ryou, we're coming over. Tristan's with us, so be prepared for blood. We're going to Egypt."

"I understand" came the reply.

He dropped the sword and reached out to Marik with his free hand. "We're stopping at Ryou's, then we're going to Egypt." Marik took the hand willingly and closed his eyes. Darkness enveloped the three of them and he felt himself being pulled by Touzoku.

When the strange feeling subsided they were standing in front of Ryou. The white haired boy cringed a moment at the sight of the hanging intestines. "I suppose he was meddling."

"He broke down my door," Marik replied with a giggle. Marik and Ryou held onto Bakura as he carried them through the shadows. The trip was a lot longer this time but still short.

When they opened their eyes they found themselves in the shadow of a palace in ruins. It was morning and the sand looked red around them as though the land were on fire. It was breathtaking. "What are we doing here?" Ryou asked with wonder.

"Restoring that which was lost," was the darker's reply. He walked up the steps and turned toward the horizon. Raising his arms he closed his eyes once again and in his heart he commanded the sands of time withdraw from the land. A strong wind blew and the palace around them transformed.

Paint appeared where once there was none. Chipped stone refilled and smoothed. Old hieroglyphs smoothed as though freshly carved. Pillars stood of their own accord and reaffixed themselves to their rightful places. Gold glinted and white stone sparkled. Buildings rose around them where once there was nothing.

Off in the distance in Cairo the Pyramids of Giza slowly began to regain their white polish. They stood like teeth of white marble. The people watched with wonder and fear as relics disappeared from museums only to reappear in their rightful places within the temples and tombs. Sands released their grip on the sphinx revealing secrets Archeologists only wish they knew. The great stone lion stared off into the distance with a smile on its face as the glory of Egypt was returned. The world belonged to this land.

Slowly, those people who inherited the ancient lineage, even if not pure, realized what was happening. The people who were once descendants of Pharaohs and other Egyptians transformed. The traces of other races in their blood disappeared and they had revelations of their own.

The world had changed in the time span of one morning. People recognized the existence of a Pharaoh, but they did not know him. People gathered and flocked in response to a silent beckon. It was the end of the modern world and the beginning of a new one. They came in their cars and in their planes. They came on trains, horses, camels, in groups. They came and they knelt, and they bowed before their new king. After one week the whole of Egypt was repopulated with its true people and all were turned facing their Pharaoh.

Touzoku stood from his throne after the crowd had gathered and raised his hands to address them all. "My people, the time of being lost is over. The time of being ruled by inadequate hands is done. Egypt, the lady of the Nile, the queen of the earth has been reborn by my hands."

The crowd which stretched for miles cheered. The power of Set carried his voice across the land so that no ear was left untouched by his words. "In ancient times there were Pharaohs who sought what they considered the greater good. They poisoned the land with sacrifices and unnecessary deaths which their children refused to undo. All Pharaoh's had the power I possess, but none sought to use it for the greater good of the people. Still, some sought more power and created items to rule the world with, taking the lives of people in order to create them. They stole lives for power. I sacrificed my own soul for mine. I sacrificed what was mine, not what is yours.

"There is one man in this world who seeks to oppose me. He was once a Pharaoh who's father sought power. His father killed my village for that power but his son, who had the power to undo this terrible wrong did nothing to right this wrong. He carries the sin of his father and seeks to destroy me. Tell me, people, who holds the greater good? Me, or the Pharaoh Atem? The incarnation of Osiris himself!"

The crowd screamed and chanted 'Death to Atem.' Touzoku raised his arms for silence once more.

"I am the incarnation of Set. Just as in the past I sealed my brother Osiris in a box and left him to die. Just as I tore Osiris to fourteen pieces then, I will do it again. I swear on the blood of my village Kuru Eruna, and on the freedom of all of you, that Set will once again have his victory, and the people of Egypt will once again have their glory as masters of the world!"

The crowd erupted into cheers once again and Touzoku let their voices wash over him. He was victorious as the king of Egypt, and now he would claim his victory over Atem. The world would remember Touzoku as a hero, while Atem was now forever cursed by the people themselves.

The most wonderful thing of it all was…

It was only the beginning.

----------------

**Author's Note**: I have been waiting for this chapter for a while now. This is the vision I had for this story and now it's coming to life. Sorry I didn't get to it sooner. I'm afraid I may have rushed it a little.

Anyone have any guesses as to how this story is going to end?


	7. Transformation

We're getting there. Definitely getting there. Just a warning, yes this fic was rated M for a reason, and that reason is in here. Any guys reading this, there is a Harem involved. Any girls reading this, there is a naked Touzoku involved. No, there is no intercourse…in the harem. Yes, there is Yaoi. No, I don't get into the sex part very far. The yaoiness is the last section of the chapter so if you wish to skip it you may.

**Chapter 7**

**Transformation**

_A stir in the darkness as small as a drop_

_All fall to their knees from the power of the fear_

_Those lost will find redemption_

_And the guardian will find destruction._

_Never again will the rain fall on cold metal_

_Never again will the weak rule the world._

_Rise up and take your thrones_

_Oh people of the desert mountains._

"Are you sure this broadcasts to the whole world on every station?" Touzoku asked Marik who was busy at a computer.

"I'm sure of it. I've hacked into the satellite systems so that every television service receives this," Marik replied.

"Good."

The cameras turned to the former thief and the worlds leaders. All were situated in a discussion room within the palace. Every eye in the room was on Touzoku, who was clad in the traditional clothes of an ancient pharaoh. Of all the people present he was the most imposing.

"We're ready," Ryou hissed.

Touzoku nodded and stood. "I have gathered you all here today in the presence of the world to discuss the new terms. I have come to give the world to Egypt and I hope to do it peacefully. I will give each of you a choice. You either surrender your lands to me or face the destruction of your race and culture. Basically, join me and be spared the history and lives of your people."

One man stood and pointed at Touzoku with all the authority and intimidation he could muster. He couldn't even begin to match the new Pharaoh. "What makes you think that we'll hand things over peacefully? Do you really expect us to simply hand our people over to you?"

Bakura glared. "I have raised Egypt from the sands of time and gathered my people in the time span of a week simply by the command of my word and you doubt me?"

The man fell silent and sat back down. This was unlike anything anyone had known before so the entire room was without words. From the people in the room one dared to speak, "We will never surrender to you!"

Touzoku's eyes flashed in the direction of the voice and an invisible hand plucked him from the many then carried him to his side. Touzoku stared deep into the mans eyes. "You are brave but foolish." The man struggled against the invisible force. Slowly the mans skin began to melt off of him and his flesh sizzled and burned away. Terrible screams filled the room and then went silent when his throat melted away. Somewhere in the room a man wretched. The bones that remained fell to the floor.

Touzoku scanned through the room searching the eyes of each white face. "I used him as an example, but know this. If you oppose me now, I will not do to you what I did to this man. Any who oppose me may leave this room right now and go home. I swear on my position and my now immortal soul that I will not harm you for leaving. But I do swear this, if you leave you will live to see your people suffer and die as this man did. You will watch as all traces of your country disappear from the face of the Earth. Books will be altered so that not even a hint of your existence will be found and you will live until time dictates your time of death. No blade or bullet or sea will be at your command to take your own life."

No one left the room. They had seen too much to doubt his words. Reluctantly, each person gave up their title and their land to Egypt. Touzoku didn't need to do this, but he wanted Atem to see. He wanted to demonstrate to the former Pharaoh what power he truly had, and most of all, he wanted the Pharaoh's heart to be crushed. He wasn't done yet.

Touzoku turned to the camera and addressed the world. "All of you watching this, know this. I am your Pharaoh now and I cannot die by mortal hands. By my word all weapons of mass destruction will be gone from the world. All guns will disappear. All bombs, and bullets, and weapons other than arrows or blades will be banished from the world. Most importantly, the knowledge of how to make these things will be gone from the minds of each and every person in the world so that only I know. All records of how to make such weapons will cease to exist."

As he said it, it was done. The more he did, the more Yami Yugi felt his heart was on the brink of exploding. Everything was falling apart and there was nothing he could do to stop it as long as he was half a world away. "Yugi," Atem said with a soft voice as they watched the television, "We have to go."

Yugi nodded and stood. The whole ordeal was having a major effect on his heart and soul. Never had he felt so helpless before in his life. He had lost Tea, Tristan had disappeared, and all Yugi could do was fear the worst. Deep inside him something was about to snap. The darkness in Touzoku's eyes was beckoning to him.

Yami had the strength to fight the darkness that they were feeling but Yugi was not prepared. He felt it, a touch of darkness, caressing his heart and soul. Anger and hatred boiled up within him then finally burst. It was just too much at once. The emotion was so great that Atem had no choice but to use his power. Now that he was in a living body he had access to the powers of the shadow realm and used them.

He threw himself out of Yugi's body and held the boy close as he struggled and screamed. He didn't even care that his naked form was pressed so close to his Hikari. Yugi wailed and fought but could not escape the grasp of his friend. The pain built up until it exploded in his mind with a terrible force that rendered him unconscious.

Yami cradled his hikari tenderly in his arms. He feared for this boy's life but he couldn't leave him behind. Yugi would never forgive him, and he had grown to love the boy. He couldn't leave him behind.

----------------

Yami and Yugi were at the airport when they ran into Joey. "I'm comin' with whether you guys like it or not. Understand?"

Yugi looked up at his friend and Joey took a step back. The kid had definitely changed. The only way Yami could describe it was that Yugi looked more like he had when he was Yugi's age. Joey swallowed and then promptly sat beside his friend. Obviously there was no argument either way. They were on their way to Egypt together.

----------------

Marik tapped his fingers against a table. "So, what exactly is our position in this governmental system and what are our rewards?"

Touzoku took a sip of the finest wine from a golden chalice and smiled and he wrapped his arm around a woman. He had already established for himself a harem. All of the women were hanging on to him and pressing themselves against his naked body. Marik twitched at the sight of his friends erection. Ryou just looked bored.

"You two are like my advisors. You will have anything you want and you may do anything you want with it. Just leave the matters of the whole world to me. If you want to destroy France then be my guest. I don't think there is a country in this world that would have had any objection to that. Also, you two will inherit my powers in the extremely unlikely event of my death."

Marik smirked at that. Ryou still looked bored. "Do we get a Harem too?" the white haired boy asked. It was strange enough for Marik to see Ryou dressed in Egyptian robes, but even stranger to hear Ryou asking for a Harem. He definitely had to get used to this.

Touzoku grinned. "Ryou, you and Marik are like brothers to me. You can have your pick of all the women in the world if you wish. Of course you can have a Harem. You can even pick from my women if you so choose." Touzoku jerked in surprise and his eyes rolled back in ecstasy when one of the women took hold of his member.

Marik was about to be sick. "Why did you want us here again?" he asked, hoping to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot," Touzoku said with a dreamy tone. He was clearly enjoying his company of women. "Our other friends are coming and they'll be arriving here tomorrow. Just wanted you to know that so that you weren't surprised."

"Can we go now?" Ryou asked while picking dirt out of his finger nails. Touzoku nodded and the two clothed friends scurried out of the room as quickly as they could.

"I'm glad to be out of there," Marik growled.

"I don't much care. I want to let you know something though," Ryou said as they rushed towards their chambers, "I won't be visible when Touzoku and Atem face off. If Touzoku happens to die the only hope that the people won't know, is me. I can't let anything happen to me. You understand don't you?"

Marik nodded. "Just a little question if you don't mind Ryou…"

"Ask away."

"Why were you acting the way you were back there?"

Ryou went deathly quiet and Marik wondered if he had even heard him. Ryou didn't change his pace though until they reached their rooms. He let his hand touch the door but he didn't open it. Marik was worried he had hit a touchy subject. Bakura's mouth opened but closed before any words came out. "I'm sorry I asked. It's time to go to bed anyway."

"No, I'll tell you." Marik waited until Ryou was ready to speak. "When you're as close to your Yami as I am for so long you grow attached. I guess you could say I…love him."

Marik didn't know what to say. Ryou had done everything Touzoku had asked and even watched as Tea died and Tristan was left to bleed for days on end. Ryou did love his Yami. He loved him more than anything. Marik couldn't imagine what Ryou would feel if Touzoku died.

"Hey," the blonde said putting a hand on Bakura's shoulder, "If something happens, Don't do anything stupid."

Ryou giggled much like his Yami did on occasion and said, "Don't worry about that. If he dies, I have to continue it. I love him too much to throw away his life's work."

----------------

The night was beautiful. The moon shone down on Ryou with cool, comforting rays. A footstep caught his attention. "A little loud for a former thief, wouldn't you say?" Ryou asked without turning around. He jumped when he felt Touzoku's arms wrap around him. He didn't know he was that close.

"Are you sure?" he replied with a smooth deep voice. Ryou couldn't help but tremble. "I know what you feel. I had the two of you come into my Harem so I could observe you both in case I was wrong. I wasn't. It bothered Marik to see me naked, but you didn't seem to mind. In fact, dare I say it, you looked jealous."

Ryou blushed. "A little bold aren't you?"

"A bit of an understatement, wouldn't you say?"

Ryou turned around to see Touzoku was dressed in a night robe. "Why are you here?"

Touzoku walked passed Ryou and sat on the balcony railing to look out to the moon. "It was a good day, and now Yami seems to be coming. Everything is going as planned," his face turned so that he could see Ryou eye to eye, "And it's all because of you. Marik helped too of course, but you have been there for me from the beginning, even if secretly. I've never properly thanked you."

"You don't seem the type to thank anyone."

Touzoku slid off the railing and walked up to Ryou at a brisk pace. Before Ryou knew what was going to happen his Yami kissed him. It was a shock, but a pleasant one. Once the surprise faded he gave into it whole heartedly. Touzoku pulled back and looked into his Hikari's eyes.

"I may be a cold hearted bastard but I do know how to love. I swear to you Ryou Bakura, I will not allow anything to happen to you, and I will never leave you."

"You swear?" Bakura whispered as he looked up into the violet orbs of his love.

"I swear it."

Touzoku began to kiss Ryou again. Ryou got lost in the passion of it and was suddenly confused when he felt soft sheets pressing against his back. He welcomed the pressure of Touzoku's weight against him as well as his hand running down his side. He wasn't sure how it happened, and he didn't care, but he found himself naked and at the mercy of his Yami. He cried out when he felt teeth against his neck.

One last surprise and the moon heard Ryou's cry. The stars twinkled as though in surprise and the wind blew across the sands slowly as though stating that time would slow just for them. That night, even the nightingale was put to shame as the two sang their song, but in the hidden corners of the night the spirits themselves could catch a hint of mourning and fear. Only time could cure that disease, and time mocked Ryou.

----------------

**Author's note**: I had to keep the yaoi short, I'm just too restless. I think I'm going to finish the fanfic long before I even post the next chapter! That's a cue for you all to review by the way. I only update when I get at least two reviews….I might up that number a little. I know more than five people read this story….

I'm watching you.

. 

O.O

. 

-.-

don't mind me, I'm in a good mood. : )


	8. The Son of Osiris

I need to clarify something that I didn't before. I didn't know which of the 'Mariks' to choose for the story and it gets complicating when you have two Mariks and two Bakuras to keep track of. Marik in this story can be whichever Marik you want him to be.

Let's see how far I get in this chapter…

You will love me.

**Chapter 8**

**The Son of Osiris**

_I gave up the ankh_

_Still she gave me a scarab_

_She bore me a child_

_Yet I did not return_

_Forgive me my love,_

_Forgive me my son,_

_To the depths of the afterlife_

_That's where I belong_

Touzoku yawned as he sat in his throne waiting for Atem. To his right was Marik and behind his throne was Ryou. Ryou had explained to him the plan, and he had agreed. He had confidence in himself but it was true, no matter how sure you are there's always that small infinitesimal chance that you could be wrong.

Touzoku had been surprised that morning. When he opened his eyes he found his hikari was gone. Later Ryou entered looking frighteningly similar to him. He had cut his hair and carved the scar into his face. It would take time for it to heal and look more like his so he did his light a favor and sped up the process. Ryou wanted his skin to darken in its own time but after Ryou's explanation of what he was doing Touzoku couldn't allow it.

Now his light was standing behind him but hidden. Just like always, secretly behind his back without anyone knowing. It was enough to make the thief's heart swell with joy. He couldn't fail, he wouldn't fail. He had promised.

Beside his throne was Tristan, hanging from a chain and still bleeding. Patiently he waited as he watched two familiar dots in the distance move closer. The Pharaoh and his hikari were coming.

----------------

Joey was watching from a safe distance. He had decided to dress like the natives and moved through them as though he were one of their own. Fortunately they didn't notice.

When he was close enough to the palace to see Touzoku on his throne he nearly retched at the sight of his friend hanging from a chain. Tears welled up in his eyes and he tried his hardest to restrain himself. If something happened to Atem or Yugi, he was their only hope. He hid himself as he moved closer to Touzoku.

----------------

Marik fidgeted with the rod that was tucked neatly in his belt. The Pharaoh and Yugi were now marching up the steps with deliberateness. Atem tried hard to mask his emotions as his eyes fell on Tristan. The two stopped in front of Touzoku with hardened expressions.

It was a shock to Marik to see that Yami had managed a body of his own but it delighted Marik to see the change in Yugi's countenance. There was just something delicious in the way Yugi glared at him, and even more so when his eyes flicked briefly to the sight of his mutilated friend. Now Marik could have a chance at Yugi, if Touzoku allowed, and Marik was far too anxious for the fight to begin to care if the Pharaoh had used his powers to create a body.

"So," Atem said, "you've finally gotten everything you've ever wanted."

Touzoku leaned back in his throne and laughed. "You are mistaken Pharaoh, I don't even have the one thing I desire most."

Yami's glare sharpened. "And what would that be thief?"

Touzoku rose slowly from his seat and pointed a finger directly at his adversary with finality. "Just you."

Atem's teeth ground against each other. "Well, you have me here now. Let's do this."

Touzoku sat back down and smirked. "I'm not sure you're quite ready, _Pharaoh._" Before Atem could react Touzoku's hand shot out and bound Yami with an invisible force. Yugi dashed to his Yami's side and tried to help him. "Apparently not. You don't even attempt to fight me back with your power. I suppose I'll have to pull it out of you."

Atem looked up from his kneeling position and watched Touzoku's hand raise. His fingers snapped and Marik walked over to Tristan to bring him down slightly. Once Tristan was on his knees Marik unsheathed the dagger in the Millennium Rod and plunged it into Tristan's heart, finally ending his life.

Yugi's rage broke and he lunged toward Marik. He had been too late to save his friend. With his power Touzoku threw back the boy and bound him as well.

"Let him go Touzoku, if the boy wishes to fight then he can fight me. But I believe the courtyard would be a more fitting place." Marik leaned against the throne and smirked.

Touzoku stood once again and kept his piercing gaze on the two below him. "That is an excellent idea. Let's go behind the palace, shall we?" With a flick of his hand the two stood and followed him whether they wanted to or not.

In the courtyard Touzoku sat in a chair with Marik still beside him and the two captives before him. Ryou was hiding close by and Joey was watching from around a corner. "Now that we're all here, let's see how this is going to work. Yami, if you can break free from my power then you may fight me, if not then you will face a...concequence."

Yugi's eyes were fixed on Marik and the blonde haired Egyptian stuck his tongue out childishly at the boy. Yami was watching and he huffed. "I won't fall to this Touzoku."

The thief smiled and sighed. "All right then, Marik get ready because you are about to fight Yugi."

Yami struggled. "No!"

"Too late Atem, if you try to use your power now I will kill the boy while you're breaking the bonds." Atem was stuck and it pleased the former thief to no end. It was all too beautiful.

Yugi was freed and he rushed toward Marik, who already had a hand on a sword that was in a rack behind him. He swung at Yugi who ducked and rolled past. Yugi grabbed a sword of his own then rolled into the courtyard. Marik chuckled and slowly advanced toward his prey. Atem watched desperately as his light's fury boiled forth.

"Such anger, little Yugi," Marik teased as their steel clashed.

"You've taken everything. You and that bastard who's sitting on the throne!" Yugi screamed as he fought back with all his might. Despite his size he was very strong. It must have been the adrenaline.

"Come now Yugi," Marik said mockingly, "Touzoku isn't that bad. He's just killed your friends and took over the world. That's all." He effortlessly threw Yugi back several feet but the boy still stood his ground. Marik was disappointed that he didn't knock Yugi over.

Yugi struck back with the wild force of a demon released from hell. Marik blocked each attack effortlessly. Still, Yugi didn't tire. The pressure, and the darkness within him, wouldn't let him. Steel clashed with so much force that sparks flew. The fury of a thousand demons reflected in his eyes, but the smiling face of fate that was on Marik's face was driving the demons away slowly. Minute by minute Yugi fought on passionately, and ounce by ounce his body began to give up.

His breathing was hard and his hair a mess. Sweat trickled down his face and mixed in with silent tears. Dust clung to his wet skin and a black flame danced in his eyes. The sun was hot, but he didn't feel it. The heat of his hatred was far worse. The sweat that ran into his eyes stung but it didn't compare to the pain he already felt.

Marik stood his ground as cool and composed as a predator standing over its wounded prey. His dark skin was dry and clean. His eyes calm but menacing. The heat added to his pent up energy and the mild breeze echoed his patience. He was the eagle and Yugi was the defiant mouse.

Yugi's strikes became slower and more labored. Atem was terrified. He could see the weakness in his Hikari and he knew it would kill him. Marik was just too strong, but maybe a miracle would happen. Maybe something would occur. He prayed to Isis that Yugi be protected. She would help him, he knew it…

Yugi raised his sword and then Marik attacked. Yugi's fire was dwindling, but he had enough strength to defend. Marik wouldn't end it so quickly, he wanted to see the boy suffer. He wanted to bring the boy to his knees. Marik's attack had the passion of triumph. He attacked with the speed of the gods and the strength of nature's wrath. Yugi defended himself helplessly. Fear was beginning to etch itself into the boys features. Marik laughed the whole time.

Yugi then reached behind him quickly and pulled out a long dagger he had hidden. He swiped at the blonde Egyptian. Marik was caught by surprise and turned but the knife still caught his side. It wasn't deadly, but he had to end the fight. Yugi tried to attack with the knife again so Marik pulled out his blade. He blocked with the rod then kicked Yugi hard enough to bring him down for good. He picked him up then threw him across the yard.

Out of the corner of his eye Yugi saw Joey hiding. He only saw a glint of his blonde hair but he knew. He looked up at Marik who was slowly advancing and then a revelation of his own came. He stood slowly and backed up against the wall close to the corner then waited.

Marik smirked. He sheathed the rod and positioned his sword as he advanced. Atem's heart was racing. To the Pharaoh, everything was happening in slow motion. Yugi looked up and smiled at his yami.

"Horus NO!" Atem cried out without thinking. The secret was out now. Yugi was the incarnation of Horus. Atem was Osiris, which made Yugi his soul child. Now he had to kneel and watch as his beloved child was killed. It was the final blow.

Marik thrust the sword into Yugi just below the sternum then pulled up. Touzoku allowed Atem to run to the boy. He couldn't run fast enough. Marik didn't bother to pull the sword out so he left Yugi pinned to the wall. Atem pulled the sword out and held Yugi close to him.

"Horus!" Atem cried, "Horus!" He shook the boy and he stirred. His eyes opened slowly and he stared up at his soul father.

"Somehow I knew all along," Yugi whispered, "That you were my father." He grabbed Atem's collar and opened his mouth to try to say something else but the words never came. His eyes rolled back and his arm went limp. Atem felt the boy's muscles relax and his blood go cold. He held his son close for a moment but remembered that he was in the shadow of his enemy.

He had to take a moment though. For years he had avoided it. For years he had been able to avoid its influence but now it crept over him like night. That feeling, like the delicate, caring fingers of a false mother comforting his mind with twisted thoughts. Yugi's death was the final blow. He gave into it and allowed it to take him over. The touch of darkness was unfamiliar but welcome.

Anger flowed through him and he loved it. Hatred swelled within his heart, and he embraced it. Fear was out of the question. He feared nothing, he had lost everything. Still, there was one thing left for him. Revenge. Atem's eyes reflected the darkness within him so perfectly that they burned with a brighter intensity. Carefully he lay his boy on the ground, then he stood.

Slowly he made his way to Touzoku who sat patiently in his chair. Atem raised his hand wordlessly and pointed at the thief. "You."

"How does it feel Atem? To have everything you care about destroyed. To not have anything to live for but revenge? I can see it in your eyes, Yami. You've accepted it. The touch of darkness. You know, I can bring him back. I can undo what has just been done, but you know…I don't think I will." Touzoku's gaze burned into Yami's.

Yami didn't care anymore. He wanted Yugi back and he knew how but he had to touch the magic. He had to use it, but if he was going to bring back his son he had to be sure that Touzoku was dead first. Atem didn't want Yugi to live in the same world as Touzoku. For the sake of his light, he had to kill Touzoku. Finally his resolve gave way and the magic flooded into him. He embraced his identity as Osiris.

Touzoku laughed. He knew what was happening as a dark blue aura surrounded Atem. He could sense the presence of the magic and the true presence of the power of Osiris. This was it, the beginning of the end. He would not fail.

----------------

Am I cruel? Yes, I am cruel. Another chapter coming up! Hate me, or love me. Big question….what was Yugi's revelation? Also, for those of you who might not know….

Isis is Osiris's husband and the mother of Horus. She is the mother of the gods and the goddess of the afterlife as well as the protector of children. That is why Atem prays to the goddess.

Just thought you should know.

Review!!!! Review and maybe I'll give you a gift! What is this gift? The possibility of a sequel. However, I don't know what to do about this possible sequel. You, my beloved audience, must tell me what you wish. What do you desire? It doesn't matter what it is, I will give it to you. I have had more hits on this story than any other fan fiction I've ever written and it's all thanks to you all. As for the sequel, your wish is my command.


	9. A Battle of Gods

The final chapter. Thank you everyone for your reviews.

And now, without further ado…

**Chapter 9**

**A Battle of Gods**

_Hell around a candle stick_

_Lilly in a pond_

_A finger to the petal_

_As all hell alights in fury_

_But for whom is the flower_

_And from whom is the candle?_

_Only the lady knows_

_Only the lady knows_

Atem's hatred burned in his fiery eyes. This was going to get messy and he knew that Joey was nearby. He couldn't allow his last friend to be killed in the crossfire. "Let's settle this somewhere else Touzoku," he offered through gritted teeth.

Touzoku thought the offer through for a moment before nodding. "Agreed." With a snap of his fingers he had transported himself, Atem, Marik, and Ryou to a different location. The new location was outside of Cairo with the Giza Pyramids as silent witnesses sparkling with a whiteness that mirrored Touzoku's hair.

"Any rules?" Atem asked.

"Just one," Touzoku replied with a smirk, "it isn't over until one of us is dead."

Yami nodded and they went silent. Ryou and Marik stood side by side at a safe distance away from the battling gods. Ryou's hands fidgeted and Marik tried to calm his own nerves.

The wind blew Touzoku's hair and he closed his eyes a moment. Time ticked by at a snails pace, both opponents waited for the other to react first. The sun was beginning to set behind them and it cast a fiery light on the distant monuments. The pyramids turned a vivid red with the light of the falling sun.

When the red light was at its most intense the fight began. It was explosive with the wrath of Osiris. All Ryou could see was sand rise up like an angry demon and surround the fighters with the fury of millennia. Fire rose up within the angry sand storm. Ryou's heart raced as he waited for a sign of his Yami.

From the depths of the fury a hiss gurgled and rose up. Water flowed from the spot where Touzoku stood and it extinguished the flames. Once the stinging fire was no longer an issue Touzoku's hands came together and a furious violet light surrounded him. Behind him the sands parted and from the depths of hell a horde of feral dogs spewed forth like the bile of an unholy demon.

Yami tried to burn them but it did nothing to the creatures. Then he summoned forth lions to fight the dogs and Touzoku smiled. He raised his hands toward the heavens and clouds began to form. Then he brought his hands toward the earth and spikes of stone shot up to try to kill Atem. Yami ached his back and a pair of golden wings appeared. He flew up and away from the spikes of stone.

Touzoku frowned and arched his back. Dark bluish purple wings sprouted and he rose to meet his opponent in the air. The two of them raced towards each other at a blinding speed then crashed in mid air. Their unearthly power collided as well and there was a brief flash of red light. The two of them struggled in the air to try to throw the other one down but they were an equal match.

By this time the sun was down and the clouds were thick above them. A red aura surrounded Atem and a blue aura surrounded Touzoku. Lightning split the darkness in the sky. Touzoku tried to harness his lightening in order to knock his enemy out of the air but Atem never gave him an opportunity. Lightening continued to flash around them and below them their armies were obliterating each other.

Touzoku grasped Atem's throat as a distraction while he kicked the former pharaoh in the kidney. Atem's face screwed up in pain and he tumbled to the earth. As he lay on the ground he shot a beam of white hot light up at Touzoku and managed to singe a wing. He tumbled out of the sky with little grace and landed harshly on his side.

In their rage the two began to grow fangs and their nails became claws. The powers of the underworld were unleashed as they clashed on the earth like titans. Both opponents were undergoing a vicious transformation that even they didn't think was possible. Yami released a roar of anger and Touzoku hissed in retaliation as he struck Yami across the face.

From Touzoku's aura a giant cobra burst forth and from Atem there came a lion. The two creatures battled fiercely. The lightening became more threatening and fire began to rain down. From the boiling storm above them a face appeared faintly. On her head was a sun disk being held up with horns and a cobra was on her forehead.

Ryou noticed her first and recognized her right away as Isis. Osiris's sister and wife. She loved Egypt more than anything and was now a more divine witness of the struggle below. Atem felt her presence but didn't look up. It gave him courage and he fought more fiercely. The lion struck down the cobra and Touzoku wailed in pain. He grabbed Yami by the throat once more and threw him across the field.

Everything was happening in slow motion again. Ryou watched helplessly as the two opponents stood. Both took a stance and held their hands out in front of them. Both glared with passionate fury. From their hands burst forth raw power. It came like a torrent of pure magic. Nothing was deadlier that this. When the forces collided the earth shook and the clouds scattered. Fire rose up around them like a ring and the shock wave knocked Ryou and Marik over.

Ryou jumped up and ran to his Yami. Marik tried to stop him but the boy was too fast. They jumped through the flames and slid down the walls of a crater. In its center were the two opponents. Neither were dead but both looked to be on the verge of it. Everything subsided so that the only thing left was the ring of fire. Silence was king now. Ryou ran to his yami's side and held him close.

Touzoku looked up with bleary eyes at his young hikari. "Ryou?" he whispered. His eyes tried to focus but they couldn't for very long.

"Touzoku? Touzoku, hold on. The fight isn't over yet. Atem is weak, you can finish him," Ryou urged. Touzoku placed his hand over his stomach and winced. His Hikari's eyes drifted down slowly to see just what was the matter. A scream got caught in his throat. In the darkness he hadn't noticed right away but Touzoku's stomach had been ripped open. The fire and the sand had created glass and in the final explosion some of it was thrown in all directions.

Blood poured out of the gaping wound and Ryou tried to ignore the sight of his yami's organs spilling out. Tears of anger and pain began to flow down his face. Marik stood behind him in shock. "Don't die," he begged, "You promised me you wouldn't. Don't die damn it. DON'T DIE!"

Ryou tried to pound on his yami's chest but Touzoku caught his fist. Through his fist he passed on his power. "This will finish," he whispered, "don't fail me." Ryou sobbed and looked into Touzoku's eyes but the light in them was fading. The ferocity was being lulled to eternal sleep as his muscled began to relax.

"Touzoku?" Ryou whimpered. He shook his yami as his muscles went limp and the light in his eyes extinguished. Glassy violet eyes stared up at him, expressionless. In his chest, Ryou's heart was racing. He felt the pressure of it and cried out. The pain he felt was more than anything he had felt before.

His head shot up when he heard a groan. Atem was approaching but he stopped when he saw Ryou. There was a moment of shock. He didn't know that Ryou was with them and when he saw Ryou he thought it was Touzoku. Then when he saw the body of Touzoku in the boy's arms he became very afraid and confused.

Ryou gently lay Touzoku's body on the ground and stood. Marik tried to restrain him but was thrown aside like a doll. Ryou's eyes turned scarlet as he touched the power his yami had given him. One thing though, he was a hikari so his power was of light. One thing that could banish shadow was light.

Wind whipped his hair around and the fire around him reflected in his eyes. He looked even fiercer than Touzoku in many respects. Without slowing down his pace he raised his hand. Atem suddenly understood. This was Ryou and he was about to die. The image of the Hikari's face burned into his mind as white light brighter than the sun shot toward him. It was the white light of a Hikari's magic. Then, when the magic was halfway between the boy and the former pharaoh he saw something.

Over the boy's shoulder was the face of Touzoku. It wasn't a trick or an illusion. The thief's spirit was standing behind the boy. His magic fused with his Hikari's and it produced a magic that not only destroyed, it created. Chaos rumbled toward him. This would kill not only his body, but the divinity of his soul. He would cease to be a god. A look of terror was plastered on his face.

When the force hit him he felt a momentary explosion of pain before everything went quiet. White light surrounded him and he was afraid to move. From the light Isis and Horus appeared. They reached out to him and called out but he felt himself fall away and their images disappeared. Touzoku had succeeded in taking everything from him.

Ryou collapsed to one knee. It was a pain in his heart that brought him down. He turned and crawled to Touzoku's body. The unseeing eyes were still staring up to the heavens. Everything was gone from those eyes. Marik held the broken body and tried to heal it. Touzoku had also promised him the powers of the shadow realm so he decided to put them to use. Once he was done he let the body down on the ground and stepped away.

Ryou crawled over and clung to the cold body. He wanted his heart to stop. He wanted everything to stop but it didn't. He looked up to the heavens and screamed. His soul touched the magic as he cried. "TOUZOKU!" he called.

There was nothing. Even the roaring flames had no sound anymore. A strange feeling came over him and Touzoku's body turned to dust. Then, just as Ryou was about to plunge into insanity he heard a gasp from Marik. His head shot up and he crawled to a kneeling position.

A section of flames acted up and spewed red sparks. Ryou stood and the two friends walked cautiously up the side of the crater to the fire. Sparks shot out with more life than before and the two turned to look at each other with fear. Then the flames roared to life and were more brilliant than before. Ryou and Marik shielded their eyes from the blast. Slowly their hands fell as they saw something in the fire. At first, neither of them believed what they saw, then Ryou fell to his knees.

From the fire a form had appeared and it walked toward them. When the figure calmly and proudly walked out of the fire it stopped and grinned at the two with victory. White hair whipped around his face and violet eyes glinted with life.

Ryou stood and the two dashed for their friend. Touzoku braced himself for Ryou as he slammed into his yami. Tears poured out of the boy's eyes. He pounded on Touzoku's shoulder then calmed down. He looked up with pain and confusion in his eyes.

"Did you really think I would die so easily?" Touzoku asked with playful reproach, "I knew that I needed your power to kill Atem and the only way I new you would be able to use its full force was if I made you think I was dead. We killed him together."

When Marik heard the explanation he burst into fits of laughter. He had a feeling that was the plan when he saw Touzoku bleeding and he was right but he had thought it best to keep his mouth shut and try to act normal. It was perfect, a flawless victory, and so simple in its complexity. Ryou was in shock for a moment but when the truth sank in he began to giggle. It was no wonder Marik didn't freak out like he had. He should have known, but it was good that he hadn't. It was over now.

They left the fire burning through the night. It burned away the remnants of a past already forgotten. All they had ever wanted, all their wishes had come true, and it was all because of a feeling as tender as love and as consuming as fire. A revelation of the path to a new future born from a touch of darkness and brought to life through the fury of light.

----------------

Author's note: Okay, who hates me and who loves me? Yeah, I just had to make you guys think Touzoku was dead. Originally, that's what was supposed to happen. Both Atem and Touzoku were supposed to die. But I felt that Touzoku should live to see his victory so I changed it. I still wanted to fool you all though so I kept his 'death' in there.

As far as a sequel is concerned, don't expect it too soon. I had this story in mind for a week before I started to write it. I really have no Ideas for the sequel, at least not any good complete ones. If anyone has requests I'd be more than happy to oblige.

And now I must thank all of my reviewers. You have been loyal to me and my story and I look forward to reading and reviewing to your stories. Thank you. A million times, thank you.


End file.
